1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a solar cell.
2. Background Technology
In an electronic timepiece with a solar cell, to which a solar cell is provided, a conduction part where a conduction spring (a coil spring) is used is provided to an outer peripheral part of a movement, in order for a secondary battery or the like to be charged with power generated by the solar cell (for example, see FIG. 11 of Patent Citation 1).
When the conduction part is provided to the outer periphery of the movement, there is an inevitable increase in the size of the movement in comparison to an ordinary electronic timepiece driven by a primary battery. For this reason, a problem has emerged in that it is difficult to configure a smaller-sized electronic timepiece with a solar cell, especially one suitable for use by women. In view whereof, in FIG. 4 of Patent Citation 1, a solar cell connection spring is arranged in a spatial region enclosed by a trigger piece, the main body of a yoke, and a yoke return spring part.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-239714 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.